For You I Will
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: [COMPLETE]I never thought I could love someone like you yet I do, I never want to leave your side, I love you…A poetry collection to our special lovers, Seto and Serenity.
1. Your Eyes

For You I Will

Rating: K+Genre: Romance/Poetry

Summary: I never thought I could love someone like you yet I do, I never want to leave your side, I love you…A poetry collection to our special lovers, Seto and Serenity.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. God how many times do I have to say that?

Seto: **_Speech_**

Serenity: _Speech_

Chapter 1: Your Eyes

_I remember the first time I saw you_

_I knew it was love at first sight_

_Your eyes pierced through my soul_

_But I knew our love_

_Would never be_

_** ... **_

_**The first time I saw you**_

_**I could feel my heart**_

_**Skip a beat**_

_**I had never felt these feelings before**_

_**But would my heart**_

_**Ever allow me to love**_

_** …… **_

_Those eyes_

_I see them in my dreams_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_Yet why I do I see_

_Such cold and bitterness _

_Through them_

_What could have happen to you_

_To make your heart_

_Freeze Over_

_** ……… **_

_**In your eyes**_

_**I see happiness yet there's more**_

_**Why am I so intrigue by you**_

_**What have you done to me**_

_**How I long to see you again**_

_** ……. **_

_I know you will never_

_Come to love someone like me_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_I want to see you again_

_To look into your eyes once more_


	2. Let Me Show You

For You I Will

Rating: K+Genre: Romance/Poetry

Summary: I never thought I could love someone like you yet I do, I never want to leave your side, I love you…A poetry collection to our special lovers, Seto and Serenity.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Seto: **_Speech_**

Serenity: _Speech_

Chapter 2: Let Me Show You

_I love someone_

_Who has a heart of ice_

_Who only sees the world_

_For the cold dark place it is_

_I want to show you_

_You're not alone_

_Because I'll always be by your side_

_Until the end of time_

_Let me show you_

_That there is light beyond the darkness_

_Let me show you_

_The wonders the world can give_

_I don't know_

_If our love_

_Will ever become a reality_

_Yet I want to be with you_

_When will I see you again_

_** …….. **_

_**I never felt this way**_

_**For someone**_

_**Every time I think of you**_

_**I feel my heart**_

_**Pumping faster**_

_**I can't think straight**_

_**When I'm around you**_

_**Your surpassed beauty and elegance**_

_**I never imagined**_

_**I would ever come to feel love**_

_**From another**_

_**Besides my brother**_

_**Is this real**_

_**Or simple fantasy**_

_**That plagues my mind**_

_**Toying with my heart**_

_**How do I know**_

_**If this feeling is true**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hope ya like! I will respod to everyone's reviews in the next chapter so please review! **


	3. Every Dragon Has A Heart

For You I Will

Rating: K+ Genre: Romance/Poetry

Summary: I never thought I could love someone like you yet I do, I never want to leave your side, I love you…A poetry collection to our special lovers, Seto and Serenity.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Seto: **_Speech_**

Serenity: _Speech_

Chapter 3: Every Dragon Has A Heart

_**For all years**_

_**I have lied dormant**_

_**In the walls of solitude**_

_**My heart has frozen over**_

_**With no one to turn to**_

_**Trapped in my fiery hatred**_

_**I never thought**_

_**I could ever come to care**_

_**For person**_

_**Ever again**_

_**But you have shown me**_

_**That even a cold ruthless dragon**_

_**Like me**_

_**Has a heart**_

_**Deep inside**_

_**You showed me**_

_**I don't have to walk through life alone**_

_**Thank you**_

_**My dearly beloved**_

_** ……….. **_

_I know you have seen_

_Horrors that no human_

_Should ever see_

_To get what you want in life_

_You don't have to walk_

_The path of loneliness and sorrow_

_I love you_

_For who are you_

_Not for your riches or glory_

_But for the person_

_That lies in your heart_

_That you once_

_Cast away into the shadows_

_Your true self_

_Every dragon has a heart_

_No matter_

_How cold or ruthless_

_They may be_

_I want to be by your side_

_And I always will_

_

* * *

_

**Seto'swhiterose: **You're right how he's not sure about them and everything, I actually wanted it that way because that seems more like Seto to be not sure of how to approach something like love (hehehe I'm so evil) but you'll see later on how that changes.

**Sakina: **I was actually inspired by Romeo and Juliet for a lot of these poems and one is even named Romeo and Juliet! I already checked out your fic "legion of darkness" (which I absolutely love!) and I will check out the others very soon. I promise!

**Tima Yami's Wife: **I'm sorry but in this fic Seto belongs to Serenity, please don't be mad!

**Jennifer: **Thanks:)

**Yugi's Light Keeps Me Pure: **Thanks for the review!

**Alright, here's another chappie! So please review!**


	4. Romeo and Juliet

For You I Will

Rating: K+Genre: Romance/Poetry

Summary: I never thought I could love someone like you yet I do, I never want to leave your side, I love you…A poetry collection to our special lovers, Seto and Serenity.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Seto: **_Speech_**

Serenity: _Speech_

Chapter 4: Romeo and Juliet

_**Our love**_

_**Is like tale told long ago**_

_**To those**_

_**Who no longer believed**_

_**Two star crossed lovers**_

_**Come and meet**_

_**And fell**_

_**Madly in love**_

_**Let me be your Romeo**_

_**And you**_

_**My sweet Juliet**_

_**Live our lives in paradise**_

_**Expressing our love**_

_**Instead of waiting**_

_**For the tragedy**_

_**That threatens us**_

_**Oh how I long for thee**_

_**In my arms**_

_**And whisper sweet nothings**_

_**To you**_

_**You love to me**_

_**Is like the moon**_

_**That graces the night sky**_

_**My sweet Serenity**_

_**This is our story**_

_**Of how our love**_

_**Upfolds**_


	5. Dreaming Of You

For You I Will

Rating: K+Genre: Romance/Poetry

Summary: I never thought I could love someone like you yet I do, I never want to leave your side, I love you…A poetry collection to our special lovers, Seto and Serenity.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Seto: **_Speech_**

Serenity: _Speech_

Chapter 5: Dreaming of You

_I go to sleep at night_

_As dreams of you and me_

_Floods my mind_

_I never thought I could_

_Come love someone like_

_With such an icy barrier_

_That surrounds their being_

_But I am_

_And I can't stop thinking_

_About you_

_In my dreams_

_We can love each other freely_

_Not worrying about reality_

_Sadly I must wake up_

_Where our love_

_Is kept hidden from the world_

_But if it means_

_Having you be my side_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_As you fill my dreams_

_With joy and happiness_


	6. True

For You I Will

Rating: K+Genre: Romance/Poetry

Summary: I never thought I could love someone like you yet I do, I never want to leave your side, I love you…A poetry collection to our special lovers, Seto and Serenity.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Seto: **_Speech_**

Serenity: _Speech_

Chapter 6: True

_**Something about you**_

_**Brings out a side of me**_

_**That I thought died**_

_**Years ago**_

_**When I first saw you**_

_**I questioned this feeling**_

_**I felt**_

_**Growing inside me**_

_**Was this feeling true**_

_**Or was my mind playing tricks**_

_**I wasn't sure**_

_**But then I knew**_

_**I knew that this love was true**_

_**When our lips touched**_

_**For the first time**_

_**I know it was true**_

_**When I felt your sweet embrace**_

_**That's when I knew**_

_**This feeling**_

_**Is true**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I hope you like it! I got inspired by Ryan Cabera's song "True" which I love by the way. It's bascially about how he's finally sure of his love for Serenity and their relationship together. Ok please review!**_**  
**_


	7. Sweet Bliss

For You I Will

Rating: K+Genre: Romance/Poetry

Summary: I never thought I could love someone like you yet I do, I never want to leave your side, I love you…A poetry collection to our special lovers, Seto and Serenity.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Seto: **_Speech_**

Serenity: _Speech_

Chapter 7: Sweet Bliss

_When I'm with you_

_I feel as though_

_My soul could rise and fly_

_When I'm in your arms_

_I wish it could never end_

_When I'm with you_

_I hope that will never end_

… 

_**For a long time **_

_**My heart was surrounded**_

_**By ice**_

_**But when I'm with you**_

_**That ice melts away**_

_**And enter a state**_

_**Of sweet bliss**_

_**Your kindness**_

_**Saved my soul**_

_**From the darkness**_

_**And gave me hope**_

_**All because you**_


	8. White Rose

For You I Will

Rating: K+Genre: Romance/Poetry

Summary: I never thought I could love someone like you yet I do, I never want to leave your side, I love you…A poetry collection to our special lovers, Seto and Serenity.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Seto: **_Speech_**

Serenity: _Speech_

Chapter 8: White Rose

_You know_

_From the day we met_

_I knew there was something_

_Different about you_

_Was it your eyes_

_That are like sapphires_

_Piercing through my soul_

_Or is it your smile_

_That rarely anyone else sees_

_But can light up the darkness_

_To me_

_You're a white rose_

_Rare and simply beautiful_

_Something_

_That is exquisite and astonishing_

_Yet it can make anyone feel loved_

_Once you get pass the thorns_

_You're my white rose_

_Forever in my embrace  
_

_

* * *

_

**Seto'swhiterose: **Well there's no conflict because it's poetry so it's strictly romance which is something I'm unfamilar with since I'm so used to writing dark poetry. I hope ya like!

**Tim Yami's Wife: **Aw, thank you

**Sakina the Fallen Angel: **That was actually indeeded. I wanted the ending to be like it suggested more I just thought it would be nice to add. I hope you like this chapter.

**Rustyspoons: **I know there's so much pressure! AH! Lol. Hope ya like!

**P.S - FOR ALL THE SETO KAIBA FANS! If you liked "Tears Of A Dragon" then I have good news! I'm doing another poetry collection to our wonderful CEO called "Blue Rhaspody" and it will be much longer (probably like 30 chapters). So look out for that. I'm working on that right now!**


	9. Beautiful Soul

For You I Will

Rating: K+Genre: Romance/Poetry

Summary: I never thought I could love someone like you yet I do, I never want to leave your side, I love you…A poetry collection to our special lovers, Seto and Serenity.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Seto: **_Speech_**

Serenity: _Speech_

Chapter 9: Beautiful Soul

_**When I met you**_

_**I knew you were different**_

_**Not only your beauty**_

_**But your soul**_

_**You didn't care**_

_**Who I was**_

_**Or what people said**_

_**You weren't just a pretty face**_

_**Another girl**_

_**Obsessed money and power**_

_**But someone**_

_**With a beautiful soul**_

_**I enjoy every minute**_

_**I spend with you**_

_**And never let them**_

_**Go to waste**_

_**I fell in love**_

_**With you**_

_**And your beautiful soul**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I Hope ou like it! We can't reply to reviewers anymore which really suckz but if you're wondering this was inspired by "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney cuz I love that song! Please Review!**_**  
**_


	10. An Angel's Grace

For You I Will

Rating: K+Genre: Romance/Poetry

Summary: I never thought I could love someone like you yet I do, I never want to leave your side, I love you…A poetry collection to our special lovers, Seto and Serenity.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Seto: **_Speech_**

Serenity: _Speech_

Chapter 10: An Angel's Grace

_**My sweet angel**_

_**When I hear your sweet voice**_

_**I feel my heart melt**_

_**You are the cure**_

_**To my heartache**_

_**So now I can give you**_

_**All my love**_

_**Your presence**_

_**Can light up the shadows**_

_**Your grace**_

_**Is what I love most**_

_**About you**_

_**You're my angel**_

_**And you'll always will**_

…

_When I saw you_

_You were like fallen angel_

_Someone whose forgotten_

_How to love_

_Or cherish something dear to you_

_Then our love began to unfold_

_As your soul found refuge_

_And you_

_Broke through my barrier_

_And saved me_

_I don't what they say_

_Or how they feel_

_You're my angel_

_And I wouldn't have it_

_No other way_

_

* * *

_

**Hope ya like! The last chapter is next!**_  
_


	11. For You My Love

For You I Will

Rating: K+ Genre: Romance/Poetry

Summary: I never thought I could love someone like you yet I do, I never want to leave your side, I love you…A poetry collection to our special lovers, Seto and Serenity.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Seto: **_Speech_**

Serenity: _Speech_

Chapter 11: For You My Love

_**Today **_

_**I decided my life**_

_**To the woman**_

_**Who has filled my life**_

_**With the happiness**_

_**I had once forgotten**_

_**You saved my soul**_

_**From the pits of hell**_

_**And brought**_

_**Light back**_

_**Into my heart**_

_**Thanks to you**_

_**I see life**_

_**Is worth living for**_

_**Because I have you**_

_**The cure**_

_**To my sickness**_

_**You will always have a place**_

_**In my heart**_

_**Til the day I died**_

_**I'll be with you**_

_**Now and forever**_

…

_I never thought_

_I would find someone_

_Like you_

_Someone who make me feel_

_As alive as I do now_

_Someone who doesn't_

_See me_

_As a frightened child_

_Who always needs protection_

_You once had_

_A cold barrier_

_That surrounded your being_

_But now_

_I can feel_

_The warmth_

_Radiate off your flesh_

_I'm so lucky_

_To have you_

_By my side_

_You will always have my love_

_Always_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you like! This is the last chapter. This poem is basically their wedding vows, so it's their happily ever after. I want to thank all my reviwers you guys are the greatest and you make me keep writing! So check out my latest poetry collection "Blue Rhaspody" basically the sequel to "Tears Of A Dragon" based on Seto Kaiba. Please Review!**


End file.
